In the production of garments, pattern pieces are usually cut in a single operation from several layers of fabric stacked one-on-top-of-the-other and referred to by those skilled in the pertinent art as a "lay". Generally, the layers of fabric that comprise the lay are positioned on a table by an apparatus referred to as a spreader. The spreader supports a roll of fabric or other work material and is mounted for movement back-and-forth along the table's length. As the spreader moves, fabric from the roll is selectively advanced onto the spreading table, one layer at a time. Once a predetermined length of fabric has been positioned onto the spreading table, it is cut from the roll, and the process is repeated, positioning additional layers of fabric on top of the underlying layers previously spread until the lay is complete.
After the lay has been spread, it is usually transferred from the spreading table to the work material support surface of a cutter table. The cutter table typically includes a reciprocating blade that traverses the support surface cutting the pattern pieces from the lay in response to commands issued from a controller.
In the mass production of garments, a facility may have several production lines operating simultaneously. Often each of these production lines are over 100 yards long with several spreading tables being serviced by a single cutter table mounted on tracks for movement between the spreading tables. A problem associated with production lines of this size is that it is difficult for an operator to ascertain the operating conditions of the cutter tables, for example, a malfunctioning cutter head, or misfed fabric, or even a machine that is ready for operation may not be detected until damage has occurred either to the cutter table, or the fabric being cut, or until a period of time has elapsed resulting in lost production.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for alerting an operator as to the current operating conditions of a machine that overcomes the difficulties and drawbacks of prior art devices.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for alerting an operator as to the current operating conditions of a cutter table that is readily visible by an operator even when positioned remotely from the cutter table.